The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for recovering energy contained by waves by means of a plurality of collecting devices, the collecting devices comprising a float whose movement is transferred by means of power transmission members to an actuator. The object of the invention is disclosed more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims of the application.
The problem in current solutions is that wave energy cannot be collected sufficiently efficiently by means of collecting devices.